A deal
by hikato-chan
Summary: Dipper makes a deal with bill to save Mabel. No Bipper (the Person). Aprentice!Dipper, Teacher!Bill, Human!Bill and later perhaps HalfDemon!Dipper or Alcor. No Bill x Dipper intended (for now). Rated T because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Gruncle Stan, I trust you." was the last Mabel said before letting go of the button. Dippers eyes widen as he screams: "Mabel, are you crazy? We're all gonna-" he can't finish before a scream erupts in his lungs and bright Light fills the area. For a Moment they just flout unconscious. Then the moment is broken and they fall on the floor, steps echoing from the portal. A man steps out and grabs the third journal before showing his face.

Stan's face lights up but Dipper doesn't realize anything like that. The only thing he recognizes is his sister in his arms, bleeding but no longer alive. They are hidden by a fallen piece of furniture, so Stan doesn't see them. He has other problems to deal with. Dipper stares down at his sister, world unmoving like time isn't flowing at all. He doesn't cry, he doesn't scream, he just closes his eyes to meet someone who could help her.

"Hello, Pine tree! Desperate enough to make a deal with me?" rings the voice that haunts his nightmares, but he's the exact person Dipper wants to see. He chuckles in response, a dry and humorless sound, more sad then anything. "Yeah. What do I have to give you for saving her life?" he asks and though it is not the sliest response he could give, he at least doesn't beg and cry and say he would do anything. Bill flies into his vision, having an 'I-am-thinking' look on his face. The surroundings are gray and Dipper still holds Mabel in his arms. He watches Bill intensely and finally, his face changes and he snaps his finger. "I know! How about you become my apprentice? You know, you have great capabilities when it comes to Magic! You could obtain infinite knowledge. What do you say, do we have a Deal?" Bill reaches out, his hand coated with blue flames and Dipper shakes it. "Deal".

Mabel opens her eyes to find herself lying alone on the floor. She can hear people discussing and distinctly hopes that Dipper is with them. But as soon as she sees them, she also sees that Dipper is not with them. 'Them', is Stan and an unknown Person looking ridiculously like him. They are arguing and fighting. Really fighting I mean, like a fist fighting. Mable, hating fights with all her soul, steps forward and stops them with the loud exclamation: "What the heck is going on here?!". Their eyes widen and they get a meter away from each other. "Uhh... Mable" Stan starts but is cut off by the other person, "You brought a child down here?! Stanley are you out of your Mind?". Mable still watches with a questioning look so Stan decides to introduce them, "Mabel, this is my brother Stanford. Stanford, this is Mabel, Shermies child and... where is dipper?". Stan looks around to see if he can find him. "Have you seen him?" he asks Mabel but she just shakes her head. Restless he starts running around looking. He had to be fine, he was probably just... hiding or something... . Worriedly he mumbles under his breath, but it didn't matter how much he searches, Dipper is long gone. The only thing they found was a small key chain Mable presented him once. No corpse, no clothes and most importantly, no dipper.

* * *

Ok~ this one is short, I know. I just wanna know your opinion about the idea and the grammar, so I can do better.

Anyways, I hope you like it , bye 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments :D**

 **I was so happy that someone is reading my ff I was giggling the whole Day after that. So truly, thank you for reading. Hope you like the next chapter, If there is anything bothering you, you can write a review.**

* * *

 **Have fun ;D**

Chapter 2:

Dippers World gained its color, just as Mabel finished healing. She was breathing, living! But Dipper couldn't be happy at this moment. He only felt numb. Carefully he laid her down on the floor and walked to the door. Stan and his doppelganger didn't even notice him. At a steady pace he walked to the elevator and then through the hidden door into the shack. He didn't quicken or slow his pace even when he made it into the woods without being seen. The shock of his sister dying overwhelmed him, but it started to change into a feeling of betrayal. Was it right to save her life? It was her own fault for not believing, for not trusting him. But- another part of him screamed louder than the feeling of betrayal- she still was his sister, no matter what she does or asks of him. He still loves her, and until now, he doesn't regret making a deal with bill to save her. Even if that made them enemies. Slowly he became more aware of his surroundings, just to find them gray again. Bill looked at him before turning and flouting into the woods. Dipper followed and for a long time, they just walked and didn't even glance at each other. Dipper nearly tripped a few times, but manages not to fall, his thoughts with bill and not his sister. They arrive at a Mansion-like Building with yellow/black walls. It was dead silent, not a bird chirped or an ant rustled the grass. For the first time in hours, Bill spoke. "This will be your home from now on. I will show you your room and then we will begin your lessons in magic. Anything you wanna learn first?", Bill said it in his normal tone he always uses, but the undertone signalized that he is serious. Dipper thought for a moment, "Do you know some sort of, well... invisibility spell? So that I won't be seen by Mabel or Stan..." Dipper says looking at the floor, nervous. "Of course I know, so~ lets show you your room" and with that, Bill flouted into the house. _He doesn't want to be seen by them, huh? This is going to be interesting..._

It's in the same theme as the outside. The first room is a big hall with a staircase leading to the second floor. It looks bigger on the inside then on the outside, Dipper thinks. Bill hovers on, twirling his staff and going up the stairs. There, on a door with blue ornaments, is a blue pinetree with silver outlines. Bill opens the door and lets Dipper in into a huge room with a bathroom and a walk-in-closet. It is themed in blue, silver and black. The bed is on the back, to the left, next to the bathroom-door on the left wall. Next to the bathroom, on the front left is the closet. On the right is a desk and a bookshelf in the back and just a carpet in the front, that seems to be for... meditating? Dipper isn't sure. But he knows, that he is going to learn magic, with Bill as teacher.

Mable sat in the attic, her brothers side tidy for once. But he wasn't here to be joked at. They had searched for him in the destroyed cellar, but there was nothing. Ford had run some tests to determine whether he fell into the portal, but it was negative. Nobody had seen him and the police had already been contacted. Mable didn't know, where could he be? Had she forgotten to ask someone? Where had she not searched? She searched the town, the shack, the forest... did he go into the forest? But why?

Mable couldn't stand still anymore. Jumping off the Bed she runs down, shouting a quick goodbye to Stan and then off into the woods. She skips to a stop before a familiar tree that hides the gnomes. Shoving it aside, she steps in and is immediately greeted by hundred eyes looking at her. Jeff is the first to speak with his normal flirty exaggerated voice: " Oh, Mable, Dear. You came to become our Queen?" though that made her shake her head and many eyes stray from her, she was happy to not be looked at with pity in the eyes and laced in their speech. "No, Sorry. I came to ask if you had seen brobro. He disappeared a few days ago and I thought he might have run through the woods.", Jeff looked down, deep in thought, and said, "We haven't seen him, but there were footprints that could be his, but after some time, they stop, because of the type of trees, whose leaves cover the ground and stop all prints. There isn't anything we have found other that that..." at that, Mabel... brightened? "Thanks!" she shouts and runs off to find the footprints, though she wasn't sure what she was hoping to find. But it was a lead, so even trough she didn't find anything else as she scouted the area, she didn't give up. Instead she continued asking around, but nobody knew. There was only one she could ask now, but she wasn't sure he existed. Soon the strange small tree that they found as they were searching for him in dippers guide to the unexplained came into her sight. It was her last hope. Dipper must have walked nearby so the Walk-behind must have noticed him... right? So there she was, with all that bottled negativity she had locked away the past days and screamed for him to come out, to help her. She couldn't go on anymore, not without a hint where her brother is. Tears started to spill and she started to sob. Breaking down she begged for him to show himself, to give her a hint. Just one hint would be enough to know that he was ok. Her sight was blocked by something black that slowly reached out and patted her head. The hand stayed on her head and a picture appeared in her head. Dipper glowing blue heading further into the forest with his eyes closed, but what really caught her eye was the swirl of yellow on his right. Feelings flew into her, without a doubt from the walk-behind. Fear, Respect, Curiosity, Nervous. And she understood. He was too scared to go and follow Dipper. She was sad and disappointed. Though she understood and felt a little better now. Now she knew that Dipper went with Bill Cipher and she had to tell her Gruncles.

 **I'm gonna do a little time skip in the next chapter, just about a month or two. Anyways, now Mabel knows where Dipper went, and the Stans too... right? We'll find out in the next chapter~ Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there~**

 **Thanks for the reviews :D**

 **I know that the time skip might be bad, but there is just nothing that could happen there. It would have been boring and besides it's just a month.**

 **Someone said I should get a Beta-Reader, I don't know how to do that jet or if a friend of mine could do that. By the time of my 4th chapter, I should have one.**

* * *

 **Now let's begin~**

Running through the now familiar Mansion, Dipper was late. The last Month was hectic to say the least. Magic lessons, Dinner, more Lessons,Lunch and then time to study the creatures of the forest. In between he had to put up with his teacher (a word that had been so foreign at the beginning but was now so perfectly fine that he didn't even realize that he was thinking of him as one). His Magic was getting better every day, and he actually looked forward to the next lesson. The month changed him. First, he actually trusts his teacher. Bill wasn't the... best with humans and their needs. He actually forgot that they needed food and water! But with the spell he learned in his first lesson, he was able to shoplift some things while being practically invisible. Aside from trusting Bill, Dipper hadn't really changed in his behavior, though his steps are wide and his body radiates some sort of self-confidence that he didn't think he had. His appearance has changed much though. Because of his frequent use of demon and human magic, he kinda... grew wings? His hair is darker and his eyes are brown-gold now. He wears a suit and is always accompanied by some magic twirling around him. In fact, he looks more of a demon than the human he is, if there wouldn't be the kindness radiating from his warm eyes.

Still, he was running late and that was something his teacher didn't like... at all... You would think that an immortal creature didn't care about time, but Bill did, somehow. He could just teleport himself to the training-room, but he hasn't fully learned that spell yet and wasn't going to risk being deformed. Also, the door to the room was already at sight and he was there in a few seconds at max. His teacher isn't even there yet, which gives him time to even his breathing and claim his place. A few seconds later, the magic lesson began.

Somewhere else, in a familiar shack, a girl lies on her bed and plays with her pet-pig. She managed to get her parents to let her stay to search for dipper and they even plan to move here to search for him in their free time. Downstairs argue two very similar men, about something they probably already forgot. The discussion ends in the agreement to go search for their missing family member, for which Mabel is thankful for. Together they set out to search for him, again. Further and further they go to search for him. The route she knows he took and then even farther and farther. Time passes and one or two creatures lurk in the shadows. They pay them no heed, just when it is getting late, Mabel at least gets a strange feeling about those creatures. They finally are in a unfamiliar part of the forest where they haven't sought jet. With the sun setting and unfamiliar creatures crawling around, this was probably a bad idea, but fords to stubborn to see that. Stan is too. With nothing better to do, Mabel starts searching alone and leaves the two brothers to their own devices.

Dipper was running around in his room, searching. He had to go out to get some food and his flouting top hat was missing. He had used magic on it to store some items like his notebook (since going out meant studying creatures a bit) and made it flout so it wouldn't be a nuisance. But it wasn't where he thought it was and now he was searching for it. He hurried outside as he found it (it was under a pile of books), threw on a black cape and followed the trail. It would take some time to get to town from here, but that just means that he can study the creatures on his way home. What didn't fit into his schedule was a shrill scream and shouts that he heard from his left. He made his way to the commotion to find the people he didn't want to meet attacked by a forest creature. A 'greif' to be exact. A Nightcreature with sharp claws and wings. It's easy to scare away with a bit blue fire and a strong command. But that was something even Ford didn't know. But Dipper does. Taking a steady breath he steps out onto the clearing and looks the greif in the eye. That makes it turn it's focus on him and gives the others some time to scramble back. With slow, wide steps he walks near the creature who looks ready to eat him. Out of nowhere then, blue flames surround Dipper as his eyes glint golden. " Run **"** he says and the greif backs down slowly. Step for Step it retreats until it is at the edge of the clearing. With a loud shriek it turns and flies away. Dipper turns to the family he once had and is faced with the barrel of a gun. Wordless he turns and starts walking, but stops when the gun is fired next to him. "Stop. Who are you? Answer or the next shoot won't miss." said the man who looked like his Gruncle if it weren't for the far too serious face and the glare filled with hatred. Of course, Stan had them too, but there was always a protectiveness and softness behind it. This face had none of those. Besides, his Gruncle was standing behind that person and next to Mable, who looked very confused. Who could blame her? She was just attacked and saved by what she assumed to be creatures of the forest, like the rest of the family thought too. Dipper turned half to look at them and they gasped. Staring at them were golden otherworldly eyes speaking of knowledge and power. Since the hood of his cape threw his face into shadow, nobody could see his face or the normally overtaking brown of his eyes. Just the gold in it glows without needing light to reflect it, creating completely golden eyes. If Dipper was scared or panicking, he wasn't showing it. Calmly he turns back and continues his way, shielding himself against the blast that never came, Ford was too shocked to do that. Looking into those eyes was like looking at Bill and though this clearly wasn't him, Ford thought twice whether or not to shoot and gave Dipper a chance to escape. Dipper still had to go to town after all and had to hurry now, he wanted to eat after all. One thought was present in every Mind of the small family. _What the heck?!_ It's almost sad that Bill wasn't watching over Dipper at that moment.

 **I hope you liked it, I did take my time and it is just such a small chapter. My next chapter will hopefully be longer.**

 **Happy Easter to all of you, bye~**


End file.
